Trunk's Weekend
by Fidgitbabe
Summary: Trunks gets a weekend free so him and goten decied to go hang out with there friends, after being presured to sit with Mina(sailor Venus) in a boat ride, they start to get to know each other better, could this mean that Trunks isn't gay??
1. burnt eggs

It was a morning like any other! Trunks woke up to his dad peering over him "wake up" Vegeta yells. Trunks falls out of bed in shock then looks up "Dad!! Its Saturday" he responsed tierdly. "Its time to train" Vegeta says sternly. "Not today dad I trained all day yesterday with you! Go ask goku or something" Trunks says slowly getting out off the floor. "hmph! Just wait till u get week then the training will be harder!!" Vegeta says as he storms out of the room. Trunks grabs a shirt and pulls it on then walks out into the kitchen to see his mom buring eggs and running around the kitchen screaming, Trunks grabs the pan and pulls it off the heat then turns the element off. "mom your supposed to cook eggs at low tempature" He says looking at the charcol eggs. Bulma sighs "I guess were having toast again" She plops down on the couch. "If can make me something I'll get you out of training with your dad for the rest of the weekend" Bulma says. "make it Monday as well and you'll get gormet" he says scrapping the eggs into the garbage. "deal" she proclaims. He whipped her up some eggs benidict and a cappacino then headed out the door to go to gotens place.  
  
Goten is talking on the phone when trunks arives at his house. ChiChi lets him in "Hello Trunks Gohans on the phone right now but im shure he'll be with u in a second" She says. "Make your self comfortable" She walks into the kitchen. Trunks sits down on his couch and Goten walks out "Hey you made it, your dad didn't make you train today?" He says. "No I got out of it for the weekend and Monday cause I made my mom breakfast" Trunks responeds. "Bured the eggs again" "Yep". "Well anyway Seria invited us to go to the mall with her and the rest of the senshi gang" Goten says. "You up for it?" "I guess so" Trunks responeds. They both leave the house and fly towards the mall were they meet Seria and Yanuko, Rei and Chad, Sally, and Mina. "Hey!!" Sally says as she pounces in Gotens arms and kisses him. "Glad you could make it" Seria says. They all walk into the mall and start looking around. "Hey check this out!!" Sally says after 15 minutes of looking around. They all look to see a new theme called a love tunnel. "Lets check it out" Rei says. They all walk in to see couples lined up. "Oh wow it a couples thing" Sally says with hearts in her eyes "Omg Goten we have to go" she says clinging to his arm. "Ok so Seria is with Yanuko, Rei is with Chad, And I'm with Sally so that means Mina and Trunks u can go together. "I'm not into the love dating thing" Trunks says. "Fag" Goten remarks. "I'm not a fag!" Trunks says defencivly. "I'll belive it when I see it" Goten returns. "No offence Trunks but every girl we set u up with u don't like or just ignore" Yanuko says. "Fine I'll go in the stupid boat thing" He says not looking to happy. "Mina's not like the other girls we hooked you up with, you might like her" Rei proclaimed. "Whatever" Trunks says. They wait in line for 5 minutes then get to the front and get loaded into the boats. Seria is in the front boat with Yanuko sitting beside her, next up is Rei who sits with Chad, then Goten with Sally, and last up the put Trunks in a boat with Mina. Every one cuddled up, except Mina and Trunks, they just sat there looking at the water. The boats started to move and go into a tunnel, 2 minutes go by of Mina and Trunks just sitting there when Mina descised to brake the ice "So…..do u like stuff" she says kinda nervesly. Trunks look at her weird then relizes she's trying to start a conversation "Some stuff not all of it" He responeds. She laugh qietly, he looks shocked cause no gurl has realy laughed at his joke. They start to talk and find out they have a lot in comon with each other. 5 minutes later they hit the part of the tunnel were it gets dark and romatic, the water sparkle hits Mina and lites her up, he wonders why he never noticed her before. He moves over to her a bit more and places his hand over hers, She looks up at him and smiles. He then Leans over and gentaly kisses her then pulls bak to the other side of the boat "omg I'm so sorry" He says going beat red. "No its fine" She says and move over to him and places her hand on his. He smiles and once again kisses her, this time she kisses bak. They embrace each other, Mina raps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. They do nothing more then kiss until Trunks gets a glimmer in the coner of his shut eye telling him that end is coming up, he lets go of her knowing that if the others found out he would never here the end of it. Mina felt the same "We can't let anyone know" He said, "I was just about to say the same thing" She says. Trunks uses the water to get the lipstick off his lips and Mina straightens hers out. They come out of the Tunnel and are greated by there friends, They get out of the boat. "That was boring" Trunks says. Mina yawns "I think I fell asleep" she streaches. " Oh well lets try something else" Sally remarks and go off into other places in the mall. 


	2. the kiss

Trunks felt so weird, he had never kissed someone before and he wanted to be with her but he knew they would teased to h e double hockey sticks. "Hey check out that store over there" Sally said "Lets go check it out come on Rei." "Ok" she replied Goten and Chad decided to go check out the sports shop while Mina and Trunks went to the food court to stand in line. Pretty much the rest of the day was boring, there was lots of girly shopping and gossip but that was about it. Finally the day came to an end and Sally invited them all to her house for a sleep over. Trunks went home packed, told his mom were he was going, ignored his dad completely, walked out the door and flew off.  
  
  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!! What will happen on the next exciting chapter of dragon Ball Z ~ Trunks' Weekend?? Tune in next time, same ball time, same ball channel. Lol i'm kinda stumped for idea's so if you have any e-mail me at Smare_bear@hotmail.com /cgi- bin/compose?curmbox=F121923702&a=fb6284829fb051475e4fdb44dea7530f&mailto=1&t o=Smare_bear@hotmail.com&msg=MSG1032404712.0&start=707289&len=1400&src=&type =x to give me some idea's.  
  
Luv ya all and see you later,  
  
Ja.  
  
Mina-Kitty ~mew~ 


End file.
